unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadeyrn Thunderclaw
Caderyn Thunderclaw is a General of the Alliance Battalion within the Seventh Fleet and Council Member of the Earthen Ring High Council. Having hailed from the Wildhammer Clan Caderyn is a strong and powerful warrior and Shaman, having attained his Council seat as proof. Along with being a Duel Ascendant, capable of becoming an Ice Elemental. Personality Caderyn is a serious and often pragmatic commander, as a shaman he often is forced to do his duty and not rely on personal reason or obligation. This is especially true when he was willing to use assassination and subderfuge in order to remove obstacles from their operations on Earth. He is also a very staunch supporter of Mairne as a military commander and spiritual leader, willing to give him aid regardless of what is asked. He was even willing to support Mairne in a seemingly suicidal mission to rescue one person even if it could cost the entire Seventh Fleet their standing forces. Something he feels that the whole Seventh Fleet would do considering their current state in the war. Caderyn however is not above taunting and joking in the field, with his enemies or allies alike. As shown when he taunted a Sternritter, Alexander Sigismund, about swinging his sword to high. Appearance Caderyn is stunted in height like all dwarves, although highly muscled and broad in chest. He does not often wear any armour aside for his arms and legs, leaving his chest bare aside from a vest of straps. Adorning his chest are many tribal tattoos, blue in colour and very decorative. He has a flat nose with narrowed eyes, that pulse with a deep white light. A large redish-orange braided beard, several charms decorate the end of the braid. Completely bald, only tribal markings upon his scalp and he walks with bare feet. History Caderyn was a tribal leader for a small clan of Wildhammer Dwarves located near Grim Batol. Before the Cataclysm he led the clan and they were safe and prosperous even during the advent of the Second and Third wars. Plot Caderyn was called to a meeting regarding the future of the Seventh Fleet and their mission, he expressed anger over the other Fleets attempting to turn the Seventh into mining and resource Fleet. Thinking they were insulting them by sending this order and not doing so to their faces. When they arrives on Earth Caderyn was put in charge of mining operations across the globe, organizing the retrieval of as much ore as they could collect. He relented that the money they needed would be needing an injection in order to pay for what they had bought. After being alerted that their operations in Africa may be halted he saw to it that the Assassin's League would be contacted to deal with the problem. After the kidnapping of Draga Wolfheart in the Karakura Town, and the revelations she had seen an end to the Burning Crusade, he supported Mairne in the war effort against the Shinigami. Caderyn took part in the assault on the Seireitei. After the ceasefire with the Shinigami was made he returned to the Garadar with his forces and prepared for the war against the Wandenreich Empire. Caderyn, alongside Kalgu Moonfury, traveled with Xrach to the Fullbringer Headquarters in Tokyo and aided Tyresa Morgan against Alexander Sigismund. He eventually used his Ascension, alongside Kalgu, to gain an edge against the Sternritter. Able to harm him before Mairne was able to deal a debilitating blow. Equipment The Crafter: A large ornaite Hammer, used by his anscestors to work metal and imbue them with elemental powers. This has been in his family for seventeen generations. Boraen Gaze: A large Gryphon headed hammer, imbued with the icy power of an elemental of Ice. Skills and Abilities Master Smith: His family is known for their skills within the forge, capable of crasting any weapons and set of armour they wish. Master Macemanship: Caderyn has shown himself to be a skilled and powerful warrior, contending with the likes of Alexander Sigismund. A Sternritter of note and someone whose skill and ability allows his to map and predict the movements and actions of anyone in his vicinity. Shamanism: Caderyn is an accomplished and powerful Shaman, being close to Mairne in influence over the elements. Trivia